And the world had just begun
by XxAlysxX
Summary: The KHR/SAO crossover nobody really expected from me and probably didn't want! If this fic continue there will be OCs, little to only referencing the main SAO cast and a whole lot of info dumping. There probably wouldn't be much romance due to Tsuna's age. Based around the prompt: Tsuna is the leader of the Silver Flag guild, he lives to the end of the game and gets out.
1. Chapter 1

My experiment into the SAO/KHR crossover based upon someone else's on tumblr. If you are a SAO fan and expect me to do more then please don't follow me as I'm unlikely able to do anymore about SAO. Thank you.

Once again as all my stories I use the British spelling. God save the Queen.

"Meow" is English as KHR/SAO are mainly based around Japan and I am under the assumption that everyone who lives there probably speaks Japanese as well as maybe English.

* * *

So it's like this, little Tsunayoshi Sawada had a few friends at age 6, they think he's small and clumsy, and that's okay because he's _cute_ but when little Tsunayoshi Sawada is 8 they think he's useless, worthless, clumsy no-good Tsuna and why can't he be more of a man?  
He's 8 already; boys shouldn't cry because of dogs and he's so loud with his high pitched voice and a coward to boot so his few friends leave due to peer pressure and spite, telling all of his secrets along with them.

He's heartbroken and lonely, and his mother tells him he can easily make new friends anywhere just like his recently dead papa. He tries, he really does but the whole school seems to know about him and nobody wants to be near him, not even as a gopher.

So he tries the neighbourhood but everyone is too old for him and doesn't want to be seen with a little cry baby kid least they seem like a paedophile.  
So he spreads his search but it seems like everyone has known about no-good Tsuna before he even got there so he gives up and the bullies move in.

He turned to video games because the power of friendship was always present and what he craved.  
He skipped school; it was the little things like saying he was feeling sick on the worst days (and maybe he was sick or was it tired?).

Then technology rapidly changed in gaming, a new type of occulus rift came out on the market, ever changing and little Tsunayoshi was changing as well; from being excited about JRPGs about friendship to craving real human interaction again so he looked into MMORPGs yet none of them looked too be what he wanted (needed). While looking he found a VRMMO by a company called Argus and he wanted it so badly!

But this game was what he was looking for.

He begged his mother to buy it for him, she hadn't seen him this happy in nearly 3 years, and she couldn't say no.  
She reserved one for him.  
It was still in closed beta, whatever that meant, and was quite expensive too for there was only a limited amount of copies released.  
It came with a delightfully weird helmet as well (she'd come to hate that helmet soon through years of worry and crying and _hoping_ ).

In another universe he'd ignore the new game, go back to school and get a crush on a girl who seemed impossible to date for being the only girl apart from his mother to talk to him in over a year.  
His mother would break down in tears from the relief that her baby boy decided that he'd wait a day before playing it thus being locked out of the game forever.

When it came out and he could play it, it was such great fun creating a new self; someone tall, someone strong, but most of all someone that was friendly so people would talk to him.  
He created a tall blonde man because people always flocked to foreigners.

But naming his new self was the hardest thing to do, he didn't know any other language apart from elementary school Japanese really, so he couldn't name himself an English name - no _he_ could.  
He did know some words in English.

People like animals and cats aren't as scary as dogs, so little Tsunayoshi typed in the word Kat and was quickly denied the name before he realised it was spelled "Cat" and was quickly denied that name as well and if "Kat" and "Cat" were out then Tora would probably going to be denied as well.

Little Tsunayoshi thought about it hard, he hasn't wanted to exit the game and lose his perfect blonde foreigner in the process just to find a cats' name (it was probably for the best, his mother would have had found him dead otherwise).

He began pressing random letters and hoped one of the things he pressed would make sense.  
He got lioN, that was, that could be a type of cat, it looked enough.

So lioN it was.

A cut scene happened and then the game showed him Sword Art Online.  
Around him there were masses of other players swarming around as they went through the tutorial area.  
Some helping, some laughing, some play fighting.

Little Tsunayoshi is only 9 and it was everything he ever wanted.

* * *

So my research presentation time:

No-good Tsuna = Tsuna's nickname because he's apparently useless  
JRPGs = Japanese Role Playing Games aka RPGs made in Japan originally  
MMORPG = Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, the most famous one is World of Warcraft  
VRMMO = A term from SAO, which is Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online  
Tora = A general cat's name

This fanfic might probably end up just being a one-shot since due to my research I've found that the actual game mechanics for SAO are really flawed and if it was a real MMO I wouldn't touch it even if it was free. I really want SAO to have a good game mechanic but it just doesn't and it really depresses me.

Also not info dumping is really hard when writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think it almost killed me writing this chapter. I had to edit and re-edit this chapter so many times because I didn't know where it was really heading. OTL**  
 **Even now I don't really know where's it heading but I have a hope that it's heading somewhere that isn't the trash.**

 **Also sorry for the long chapter compared to the prologue.**

 **\\\insert attack name here\\\ is a name of an attack**  
 **{Noob quest right here folks(?)} is a quest**  
Results of Noob quest right here folks **is the results of anything killed or a quest**

* * *

So it was like this, yeah, little Tsunayoshi first had trouble walking and seeing. He wasn't used to being so tall, maybe he was taller than his mother by now! It was awkward but so much fun and even if nobody was talking to him, yet, he was sure that they would be soon after he looked like an American!

Except there was nobody looking his way, everyone else had interesting colours or features as well.  
He wasn't anyone special.

He must not be doing it right! He obviously must become more powerful, then people will flock to him! That's how it is in RPGs and real life, right? The more powerful you are the more people like you.

So he went to out of the middle of the city, more like stumbled, looking for the exit so he could start killing the starter monsters.

He couldn't find it.

Each place looked the same, each alleyway looked the same, even after a while each person looked the same.

So little Tsunayoshi picked randomly a place to go and really just hoped the for best. There had to be a exit somewhere.

After walking around 10 minutes the named changed in his screen and he knew he had the right place!

Now how to kill the monsters?

Looking around he spotted a few people killing some tough looking wild pigs, walking to the nearest one, confident that he wouldn't be attacked he checked his attacks on his screen, there were a depressing amount of starting moves that everyone could start off with free of charge. The only moves he really had was called \\\Slant\\\ and \\\Horizontal\\\, any other moves had to be upgraded when his dagger skill proficiency was higher.

"\\\Slant\\\" murmured little Tsunayoshi before he looked to the nearest monster, the wild pig and upon closer inspection was actually pretty scary looking.

Little Tsunayoshi screamed with all his might towards the pig, holding in his flinch when its eyes looked towards him in thinly veiled hatred. He hoped nobody was looking his way when he screamed, it wasn't very manly, and oh god the pig was attacking back!

"\\\Slant\\\, \\\Slant\\\, \\\Slant\\\," chanted little Tsunayoshi as he tried to do his attack, and just attacking wildly at the pig. It wasn't working, why wasn't it working?! Why?!

The monster's hit point were still so high. He'd barely made a dent in it. He felt like crying, he really was no-good Tsuna.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to hit him and after about a minute he realised there was no pain.

He looked around and realised the monster was attacking and was taking away his health away but he didn't feel the pain. He stood there for a bit more, there was still no pain. He didn't feel like crying anymore.

This game was great!

He felt no pain and there were many people around, well maybe not where he was but there were people around.

Little Tsunayoshi looked to his hit bar and was startled to see how low it was, he must have had been standing around there for a while for it to be more than half of his health gone!

He quickly called out his attack again, hoping this time it'd work, and started to hack and slash at it again.

It was useless, he was useless. He couldn't even kill a starting monster. He raised his hand and left it there. What was the point of all of this? It's health wasn't even going down and he was more likely to die at level 1 from a non-aggressive pig. Great. He closed his eyes and waited for the respawn sign to appear.

Except, it didn't go like that.

He screamed as his body moved on its own to attack the scary monster and somehow he managed to both move further than he was previously and do more damage to it than just wildly attack it with a dagger.

Looking to where the wild pig once stood was a results sign.

He killed it.

He panted and shook when his body was once again his.

It was hard work and frightening to attack monsters, he was so close to dying since he was in the red, and different from what he was used to on a controller. It seemed so real.

It was scary.

But what was truly scary was whatever just happened to him, was this meant to happen? Was he possessed?

Little Tsunayoshi shook as he looked around to check if what had just happened was normal but he couldn't see anyone.

Perhaps, perhaps...it was time to go back into the starting city and log off, he didn't feel like playing this game anymore; it was too real and too frightening.

* * *

As little Tsunayoshi got into the starting city again there were a lot more people around talking and buying things. Maybe he could stay a little longer if it meant he'd stay in the city and make friends.

Like true friends; that would stay by your side no matter what and you could laugh with and go on outings around the city and would never abandon you.

He looked around for people to talk to but everyone had their own groups and it was intimidating so little Tsunayoshi found a fountain to sit on and pinched his right hand to swipe down so he could log off.

There was no log off button.

Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough to find it, maybe it was hidden like in the systems area or he had to do something special to find it or say a special code.

He couldn't find it.

The pit of anxiety and unease grew inside of him. Maybe the system for the log off button was doing something to it.

A dark grey haired male passed him, he was by himself as well.

Little Tsunayoshi picked up his courage to grab the grey haired male's arm. The guy turned, his face annoyed and nothing could hide the glare that little Tsunayoshi got.

"Yes?" questioned the unknown male, his shoulders a little low as he realised he wasn't going to be getting away from the stranger holding his arm hostage.

"C-could you log off?" stuttered little Tsunayoshi; a few heart beats from tears.

"What," growled the guy, his tone so flat that the question came out as a statement as he slowly got angrier, and his shoulders tensing up quickly.

He resisted the urge to give a high pitch scream and instead took a sharp breath and slowly released it.

There was no Hibari to help him and beat him up here.

"Do you have a log off button?" little Tsunayoshi didn't like this, the situation was too stressful for him, after so many years of not really interacting with anyone not related to him and he just had to mess it up.

"A log off button?"

Little Tsunayoshi nodded rapidly, not wanting to make the guy angrier than he already was.

"Yes..um, my log off button isn't on my swipe system,"

"You mean the menu interface?"

Little Tsunayoshi nodded again and the mystery male sighed and released the tension in his shoulders.

"I guess you didn't read the official forums did you? Nobody gets to log out until we hit over 10, 000 people as a special event is going to happen. I'm guessing you've been playing for a while, right?"

Even finding that out didn't settle the pit in his stomach.

"H-how did you know that?" asked little Tsunayoshi feeling amazed about how obviously this guy had to be some kind of super genius.

"They only released the information about 20 minutes ago and you didn't know about the log off system being disabled temporarily,"

The mystery guy sighed again and roughly tugged his arm making little Tsunayoshi release his arm before anything could get violent.

"Look unless you need me for anything then can I go now?" said guy before turning his heel and walking away, not even letting little Tsunayoshi ask him anything else.

The other male paused mid-step.

He turned around, pursed his lips and rubbed his left arm.

"Hey, the name's SilverFlag, just in case, you know, you want more information. But I'm going to charge you next time for the info! A informant can't go poor, you know?" said the newly dubbed SilverFlag before walking away.

Little Tsunayoshi slumped where he was sitting.

Maybe this wasn't such a good game after all? The monsters were scary, he was probably possessed, he couldn't log out and he was scared of talking to people. It was just his luck the only person he was able to talk to was rude as well.

It was a stupid game and he regretted ever asking his mother to buy it. Once the system announcement was done he was leaving and never coming back again.

Little Tsunayoshi hummed as he wondered what he was going to do, lightly kicking his feet and leaned over when he kept hearing scrapes against the floor. His legs really were long for him to be scraping the ground compared to his normal self who could barely touch the ground while sitting.

Maybe if he walked around the entire city he'd be able to kill time that way since he had no other things to do?

Yeah, walking around the city was probably the best idea that he had all day.

He wondered around exploring all the alleyways and market stalls around. Jumping on some wooden boxes that he found at the back of an inn and making a little cubby hideout out of them, not like anyone would really care about them.

It was odd; he knew that it wasn't real but he could feel the wood under his fingers, hear the creaking when he put just a little too much pressure on them with the strength he didn't know he had and how hollow they sounded when he accidentally dropped them on the ground in surprise.

He didn't know how to feel about it.

He was also sure that he gained about 2 proficiency levels in [Acrobatics] from all his jumping around on top of boxes and walls. Maybe levelling up in this game wasn't so hard after all but it was boring without anyone around to talk to, even the NPCs didn't seem to stop for anyone and he couldn't see if any of them had quests because there was no question marks on top of their heads.

He wondered around a bit more, getting away from the cold feeling alleyways, more creepiness to do with the game, and walked towards where the NPC houses were. The houses had medium sized stone walls, too tall for little Tsunayoshi to climb but too short to say that they were tall either, around each house with front yards and hedges around. There were children NPCs around as well playing in the yards and streets around him but didn't stop for him or call out to him.

This place was probably just as cold as the real world. Probably.

It was 4pm according to his in game clock and the special announcement still hadn't come yet however there was the other side of the city to explore so what should he do?

"Meow," called a creature near him. Little Tsunayoshi let out a soft scream compared to his usual ones. The cat, it was obviously a cat, looked at him carefully from the stone wall that it was up on.

"Ah...it must also be a NPC since it doesn't have a hp bar," murmured little Tsunayoshi to himself as he walked closer to the cat.

A question mark was on top of its head.

Little Tsunayoshi couldn't believe his luck in finding a quest in the town. He clicked to check the quest, at least this much he knew.

{Black Cat Koneko's Cat Stroll quest (?)}

It seemed simple enough, just follow the cat to the end of where it was going.

* * *

He regretted accepting the quest as he ran after the cat from where it was jumping around and running towards.

He checked his map as he made a sharp corner, almost bumping into another player as he ran after Koneko. He'd been after the cat for the last few minutes and been through a quarter of the starting city as well.

Little signs were popping up in front of him telling him of his raised skill in [Acrobatics] as he tried to get rid of those signs; they were blocking his view of Koneko!

He wheezed and gasped for breath as he struggled to follow Koneko and made another sharp turn into an alleyway. Koneko was sitting in the middle of the alleyway near some rubbish bins looking calm as could be and sometimes little Tsunayoshi hated NPCs. The background music that the gaming company choose for the quest wasn't any better either.

By now he knew he would be sweating, he always was terrible at any type of physical activity, but he wasn't and he was a little grateful that the game wasn't as real as it could be.

He tried to walk towards Koneko but more like stumbled as a stitch in his side made it painful to do anything else. Koneko called at him again but didn't move as he got closer.

You see, little Tsunayoshi had been tricked by this a few times over the run where Koneko had meowed at him, seemed to stay in one spot before running off again leaving little Tsunayoshi to run after its dust.

The door that exited out onto the alleyway opened up and a female NPC came through the door.

"Ah! I see that you found this black cat that keeps coming here. I was about to feed this little guy but you seem to need the food more, do you want to come inside and have a free meal?" asked the NPC, her greying hair making her look like everyone's older aunt that had just accepted that she was getting old.

{Black Cat Koneko's Cat Scroll quest (!)}

Results

Exp: 40

Cor: 20

Reward: (1)

Little Tsunayoshi was startled by the sudden explanation mark appearing above Koneko as both NPCs stared at him dully like there was no life inside of them, and there probably wasn't since they were NPCs.

He clicked to get his reward, a free meal at the inn that he was standing in the alleyway of, thanks to Koneko.

The female NPC smiled as if it was happy but the blank eyes made her look like she was going to become a zombie at any point now and took little Tsunayoshi's hand to drag him inside. A few other players inside the inn eating their meals.

"Ah! I can't let you choose your meal but I'll bring something on the house from the kitchen. Just don't tell my boss," said the NPC, leading little Tsunayoshi toward a spare table and making him sit there and winking every now and then when he looked over to her. It was a bit awkward sitting all by himself. However quickly the food was brought out to him; a soup and piece of bread. It looked really good actually!

He took a bite of the bread...it tasted like cardboard.

He looked to the soup and reluctantly tried it, it tasted like watered down miso soup without salt in it or tofu.

Little Tsunayoshi pushed it away in favour of looking around the inn from his seat. A few couples were around, talking closely with each other, and there were a few groups as well, chatting away in a large ruckus worthy of his father.

It looked like he was going to be staying at his table for a while, slowly drinking his soup and eating the bread that was given to him. He didn't want to seem ungrateful.

Eventually he started with play with the soup and spoon, making the soup spill out of the spoon before repeating again and again and again. It was actually a lot of fun.

"You're here as well?" asked a familiar voice. Little Tsunayoshi jumped in his seat and whipped his head to behind him, the spoon jumping out of his hand and causing a splat in the bowl.

"How did you get there!" shouted little Tsunayoshi causing the other players in the inn to look at his direction. He slumped lower into his seat, his ears burning, hoping that nobody would notice him again, which of course didn't work.

"I just came from the front door like everybody else. However since you are here I never did get a payment for telling you about the special announcement so I defiantly should get some type of payment, don't you think?"

"Um...what do you want?" asked little Tsunayoshi in a defeated tone of voice, one too many bullies had asked that exact same question and always they took something from him. SilverFlag frowned and sighed.

"You really aren't the sort to be teased are you? But I'll take the food that you're eating, if that's okay with you?"

"Please, take it,"

SilverFlag raised a eyebrow before carefully taking a seat across from little Tsunayoshi. Little Tsunayoshi pushed the free meal that he had been given over towards the other male and watched as he took a bite of the food. He normally wouldn't be this mean but just for once, just once, he'd like to watch the reaction of a person who took his food and found that the food wasn't actually what it looked.

SilverFlag pulled a face when he took a sip of the soup and ate some of the bread before pushing it away.

"...I can see why you let me have the food,"

Little Tsunayoshi ducked in head in embarrassment at being caught so obviously at punishing the other male.

"Um...I'm sorry, I normally wouldn't be that mean but- I, um, um-"

"It's fine, it's probably my fault for being so rude earlier and this is good information, anyway,"

"Good...information?"

"How else am I expected to sell information about where the best food in the starting city is? People will pay a lot for that type of information,"

"Reeally?"

"That's what I just said, did I?"

"I'm sorry,"

SilverFlag sighed and fiddled with the spoon in the bowl, making the spoon spin around in a miniature whirlpool.

"Well, the food here isn't anything special so I guess I should go now, sorry for taking up your time,"

"You didn't," mumbled little Tsunayoshi.

"What?"

"You didn't, take up my time, I mean, um I, I have a lot of time?" said little Tsunayoshi a little louder than previously. SilverFlag still looked at little Tsunayoshi oddly, like sometimes his teachers do.

"If you're so bored you should head out to kill some monsters," huffed SilverFlag as he got up.

Little Tsunayoshi tried not the pull a face at that, his mother always said it was rude and he didn't want to be rude, while SilverFlag left.

It certainly was going to be a long day. And the other guy didn't even finish off the rest of the meal either.

Now what was he going to do about the food?

* * *

He left the inn after over an hour of finally finishing off the food that he walked out of the inn, silently promising himself that he would never go back there to eat again even if it was free. It was still sunny outside in a nice way that implied that it wouldn't be this way soon.

He wondered out of the quadrant that he spent chasing Koneko, he didn't feel like being in that place any longer than what he had to.

He weaved his way in and out of crowds that had formed around market places. There were many grand buildings in this part of the city, all of them trying to reach the sky and falling short of their goal and each building next to that one was trying to reach just that bit further to say that they were the tallest and grandest building and each one failed that.

Little Tsunayoshi wondered if this is what the capital city looked like for Japan. He decided that he probably never wanted to go to Tokyo if this is what it looked like. It all looked cold and intimidating.

He wondered away from that quadrant as well.

He found himself in the quadrant with the crates again. He could probably play here until the special announcement was done so he could log off, maybe he could make a castle this time? But he'd need more crates for that since there were only 8 crates in this alleyway. That wasn't enough to make a castle so he could play in.

Little Tsunayoshi looked to the ground, weighting his chances at making a moat for his castle and if he could remove the stone floor to get one. He decided against it.

He sighed, rubbed his hair, and walked out of the alleyway to get more crates. As he wondered each alleyway had bins, or pipes, or scary people, or a combination of all of them. Perhaps only that place had crates. How boring.

As little Tsunayoshi walked he hummed the only song he truly bothered to learn; the Namimori Elementary School anthem, which was coincidentally also the Namimori Middle School anthem and the Namimori High School anthem for reasons that little Tsunayoshi never bothered to learn.

All little Tsunayoshi knew was if he didn't learn the anthem his body will learn it in the form of one Kyouya Hibari and his brand new tonfa.

It was probably good practice for when Hibari next saw him and made him sing the anthem while beating him up. Little Tsunayoshi ignored the fact that for him that was an average day whenever Hibari saw him and how depressing it was that he was used to it.

It had to be over an hour since he wondered around humming and exploring, he could probably sing the Namimori Elementary School anthem backwards by now.

He had tried going out some of the other gates available to exit the city out of but once he saw how every path had some type of monster on it he went right back into the city. He didn't want to be possessed again and he certainly didn't want to kill something again, once was enough to know that he didn't really want to harm any of the monsters without a cause.

He'd do it to level up again but...just not right now.

A bell rung around the city, causing the birds that had settled around the place the fly away. Around him people were looking confused or excited. He looked to his clock, it was 5:30pm so shouldn't the bell be for 6pm instead?

Realisation hit little Tsunayoshi like a tonfa to the head, it was the special announcement! He could probably log out right after the announcement was done! He looked around everyone else.

They were disappearing in blue lights. Was this how people logged out?

He got as far as his menu interface before he too was taken over by the blue light.

Everything was blank and yet blue and cold. It lasted for a few seconds and little Tsunayoshi never wanted to feel like that again.

He looked around, it was the starting point from where he first came into SAO, and saw SilverFlag next to him looking annoyed and calm at the same time, SilverFlag noticed him as well and looked quite surprised to see him. On his other side he saw a young couple standing close together, the guy wrapping his arm around the girl as she leaned into him.

"When did you get here?" asked SilverFlag. Little Tsunayoshi was surprised that the other male was talking to him, he did seem rather upset with him the last time he saw him a few hours ago.

"Um...a blue light, Tsu- I mean, I was in another part of the city beforehand and, zing oooh, I'm here," said little Tsunayoshi trying to give hand gestures of what happened. SilverFlag just looked blankly at him before sighing.

"That's...that's not what I asked but did you mean you got teleported here as well?" asked SilverFlag. Little Tsunayoshi nodded, partly grateful that the other male knew what had actually happened was called and the other part that he didn't want SilverFlag angry at him.

"I guess there's no point in-"

A oddly flat 6 sided shape filled the sky making everything turn red. What looked to be blood seeped through where the 6 sided shapes met each other to create a ball with blue lightning sparking in the middle. It created a hooded figure.

Then it spoke.

* * *

The warnings were harsh.

Little Tsunayoshi no longer had a way back home.

From that point on there could only be death.

A silence formed over the crowd as they watched as news broadcasts filmed families being torn apart too soon and too violently.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to see his mother again.  
His mother was all that he really had and he was what she only really had.

The words from the hooded figure, the game creator, Akihiko Kayaba washed over him.

People around him were opening their bags to get an item that had been placed there magically and more blue lights formed around him.

Did he want to see what was happening? Did he want to check?

Not really, but he will. Anything to get back home back to his mother.

Slowly, without much effort into his movements, he accessed his bag to find a mirror and clicked on it.

He too was surrounded by a blue light again, but it wasn't cold and he could still see through the gaps of the light that he was still in the starting city.

Then his vision changed.

From looking at the heads of other players he was soon looking at their waists. He looked around, there were a few males wearing dresses, a few males were larger than previous, and the couple next to him had changed hair colours but the girl still clung onto the guy. There was a stranger where SilverFlag used to be. There were strangers everywhere around him.

In the background he could hear the other people shouting, screaming and yelling so much little Tsunayoshi could barely hear the background music of the starting city.  
Why was the ground shaking? Why were the people shaking as well? He slowly realised that he was shaking. He was crying so hard that he was shaking and he didn't even notice it before.

He just...it doesn't matter; it was all useless away to even hope.

They were all going to die in this game and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

So little Tsunayoshi did the only thing he could in this type of situation; he ran.

Little Tsunayoshi is only 9 and his days in hell had just begun.

* * *

 **Do the players in SAO even hear the background music in SAO? Is it something that you tune out once you get use to it or is SAO a really bad game with no music whatsoever? Is the background music full on songs or is it like everyday background sounds that you'd hear? Is the OST for SAO really the background music so by the end of the 2 years everybody who survived will be able to hum or sing that music like a secret handshake only done by SAO survivors?**  
 **Very important questions these are.**

 **I do like the think that the OST + some other songs for SAO is the background music so all the music you hear in the anime is really what the players are hearing because a game without music is a bad game. So yeah OST is my headcanon.**

 **Like can you imagine being part of SAO you're in a forest doing a quest with a lazy wind instrument song playing in the background when suddenly it changes into a punk rock song and you know that it's time to kill a miniboss.**

 **But yeah research time for people that's never seen SAO before:**

 **Cor = money; Cor is the in game currency.**

 **NPC = Non Playing Character; a term used for the characters that have been created by the game makers who sell things or give information or give quests.**

 **GIRL = Guy In Real Life; typically done by gamers who like the outfits for the female characters/ like the female characters compared to the male characters or like catfishing other people or all of the above. One of the most famous GIRLs is Izaya from Durarara who uses a female persona when in the chat rooms (spoiler).**

 **Food - According to the SAO light novels and SAO anime the generic food sold by NPCs tastes like cardboard so I extrapolated that the soup sold by them would be flavourless as well. Why Miso soup? Because Japan, I'm not 4Kids so the rice balls won't be called jam filled donuts...they're probably be call berliners instead.**

 **I don't think any of the characters really described what it felt like to be teleported around due to the _plot*_ so I imagined that it wouldn't be that comfortable as it's basically their mind that are being forcibly moved from one place to another with a substance of a body. **

***Note: Plot of SAO means romantic relationships and getting almost killed as well as finding your waifu. (Am I bitter about the lack of detailed info on the actual game play of this fictional game? Yes I am.)**


End file.
